


Season Of Warmth

by Hellinglovesband



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, Sub Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellinglovesband/pseuds/Hellinglovesband
Summary: A threesome between Satan, Levi and Belphie. Collab with Mistycloudii.
Relationships: Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Season Of Warmth

By: Mistycloudii  
Continued by me

Belphegor X Satan

Mistycloudii starting...

Belphegor felt super tired, and Beelzebub was eating, so he didn't want it just interrupt his dearest twin.

It was a cold night. Perfect for cuddles, and snuggles. 

He was nuzzled up on the living room couch, a his head popping out the mountain of blankets and pillows.

He was wearing sport shorts, so he wasn't going to move and face the splintering cold.

Belphegor was sleeping, definitely. 

The side of the couch propped him up. He was watching something, and fell asleep while watching it. 

Satan was on the couch parallel of Belphegor's, and he smiled deviously at the beautiful sleeping brother.

The way his bangs covered his face just made Satan melt. He hated his brother, but the feelings washed away while he watched the seventh born snooze away.

He got up, and shut the book in his hand. Satan moved to the other couch, and sat next to Belphegor, wrapping his hand around the brother, as he slip under the blanket also.

His arm wrapped around Belphegor's legs, and he hugged his brother. Taking it to the next level, he kissed Belphie on the lips, his brother awakening. 

"Wha...?!" He said, outrage in his words.

His eyes and arms flared as he tried to get the older brother off of him.

Satan was on the younger brothers lap now, Belphegor's legs on his back, as he took his cheeks, and kissed with vigor, as Belphegor tried viciously to get the older brother off.

"Ngh.." Satan had said, his voice a deep grunt.

"You always looked so beautiful Belphie... I want more of you.." Satan has said, his head nudging Belphegor's forehead. 

Belphegor had a erection, and Satan pulled in closer to be on top of it.

His mind craved the lazy brother, as the lazy licks of Belphegor surprised him.

"Bah, I'll take it..." Belphegor said, sleepily.

The creamy taste of Belphegor's skin had lingered as he licked the top of his brothers cheek.

The little kisses of Belphie fixed his mind on sitting atop him.

Satan squirmed a little, his breathing in a weirdly high sounding sound.

Belphegor took off Satan's tight jeans, and would acutally swear to Diavolo if someone came into this room when they were having their fun.

"Ngh.. Kyaahh.." Satan breathed out the words, as he lifted himself up, so Belphegor could take off his pants.

As Belphegor was doing so, he kissed his forehead, as he slipped in the tip of Belphegor's cock.

Satan shivered. He silently moaned, as he moved forward down, feeling the warm and wet dick slip inside of his already hot body.

He made his way to the base, and sat there, the warm hot liquid inside feeling nice.

Then the door creaked.

It was Leviathan. He was red as ever, and seemed like he was going die. The lewd sounds had made him curious, and curiosity, killed the cat.

Belphegor and Satan were red in the face, and Satan was shaking a bit. He couldn't keep up any longer.

He then released on Belphegor's shirt, it now being covered in the thick, white, and sticky substance.

Satan's face was pretty much showing how tired he was.

Leviathan was just standing there, as memories of them together flashed though his mind.  
He would have always thought he would see Asmodeus doing so with a brother 'forcefully'.

He sputtered, and looked absolutely flabbergasted. The hell were they doing? Brotherly bonding my sea ass.

Leviathan felt his crotch move, and just ignored it, as the scene played out in front of him. 

He hesitated a bit, before leaving. His desires for fucking his brothers washed over him.

"Mmmgh..." He grabbed his dick, giving into his desires.

"Shit..." Leviathan said, leaning on the door. It shut loudly.

Helling continues here...

"Levi..." Satan moaned out and held a hand under his chin. He didn't mind...after all Levi was just as cute as Belfie with the same huge eyes and flushed cheeks. He could get lost in them longer than any book he's ever read.

"Ngh..." Satan moaned again as he felt Belphie lick his dick, causing Satan to focus on him yet again. Levi, being the jealous brother as he was, took the opportunity to grab ahold on Satan's neck and started to give him bites, licking the area's with his tongue and biting with his teeth as it dragged along the skin. 

With a hand on Levi's dick, Satan wasted no turn to slide his hands up and down making Levi moan out in pleasure.  
The deep moans and hot breath that hit Satan's skin only caused him to go deeper in his desires.

"Belfie..." Satan moaned out as he felt himself wanting to cum again.  
The room got warmer by the second, it was hard to believe it once was a cold night.

Levi moaned as he cummed, the white liquid sticking all over Satan's hands. He licked it then grabbed Levi's face and they started to kiss, saliva dripping into each other's mouth as their tongue's danced.

"Mpphhh..." Levi moaned as he tasted himself, and yet the taste was tainted by the sweet sensation coming from Satan. The kiss had become more lewd as Belphie continued to suck on Satan's dick. 

He then proceeded to lick the inside of Satan's thighs giving him hickeys everywhere.

"Ah..." the sound escaped Satan's mouth, giving Levi the opportunity to take control and he shoved his long, split end tongue deeper in Satan's mouth. 

Satan's moans had tempted Belphie to go further, he lifted up Satan's legs and continued to trail his tongue along Satan's bottom. Both desperately trying to get Satan's moans and juices out. And they were succeeding.

It was not long before Satan cummed again. Levi and Belfie struggled to get a taste of the sweet liquid meanwhile producing their own.

Satan's hand had trailed to Belphie’s nipple and another to Levi's dick.

He started teasing them yet again and bended over to lick Belphie’s dick giving Levi the perfect angle as Levi inserted his long tongue into Satan's hole. He when deeper and started shifting his tongue along the way making Satan moan in pleasure then, biting down a bit hard on Belfie's dick.  
Belfie let out a groan as the pain turned into pleasure.

The pleasure that he loved so dearly.

Satan's hands continued to travel through Belphie’s body.

His fingers trailing all over the smooth white skin all the while sucking out the white juices coming from his dick.  
It was unlike anything he's ever tasted.  
And he wanted more.

Unsatisfied, he tried to move his finger's to his sensitive spots but, was hit by a wave of pleasure as Levi's tongue continued to trust inside of him.  
Levi moaned, sucking and thrusting. He hadn't had enough and thrusted his dick inside Satan earning a loud moan as his dick stretched out Satan's hole.

Satan's mouth started making more saliva as it dripped onto Belphie’s cock. The warm sticky sensation of enough to make Belfie melt and cum yet again.  
Beel still hadn't come back yet. Perhaps he got in trouble for emptying the fridge again.  
For the first time...it was good on Belphie’s part.

He loved Satan's everything, the way he moans, his sweet juices and the touch of his fingers.  
Lucifer's lectures usually lasted three hours or so but, no matter to the future...

He only wanted to enjoy this moment of pleasure...just a bit more...


End file.
